cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2015 Tennessee Volunteers season
The Tennessee Volunteers had their third year in the 2015 CFBHC Season. During the offseason, former coach HaiThere was let go, and LDYo of the Indiana Hoosiers was brought in to lead the Vols. The appointment was a slight shock as the Indiana coach had relatively little experience, however the new coach played many good opponents close in the 2014 season with the Hoosiers and was deemed a good candidate. Tennessee had a good start to the 2015 season winning three straight games including a hard fought and scrappy win against Miami in Sun Life Stadium. This win also saw them become ranked in the coaches poll coming in at #23. Week 7 saw the Volunteers become bowl eligible with a hard fought victory against reigning national champions, #12 ranked Alabama. The game had only a single touchdown and was a battle of defence between the two teams, Michael Cipa kicked 3 field goals to get Tennessee the 9-7 win. The Vols were once again ranked after this win and were placed at #21 in the coaches poll. The Vols carried the momentum of the Alabama game to week 8 where they faced Oklahoma State, another impressive defensive team, the game was expected to be a defensive battle much like the Alabama game and it proved to be the case. The Vols traveled to Stillwater and managed to emerge with an important victory going into a pivotal SEC East game Against Georgia. Only a single touchdown was scored in a hard fought 10-3 victory, this also saw Tennessee move up to #14 in the coaches poll. Week 9 saw what many described as Tennessee's most important game of the season against the Georgia Bulldogs. The game promised to be a contested affair and did not disappoint, both teams were evenly matched throughout the first 3 quarters of play. The 4th quarter ended up being a wild ride, Georgia went a point up with under 2 minutes remaining in the game, the Tennessee defence successfully defending against a 2 point conversion that would have put the Bulldogs 3 points ahead. The Vols were able to work down the field enough for kicker Michael Cipa to make a clutch 50 yard field goal to win the game. This win put the Vols in the driving seat of the SEC East with coach LDYo hoping to carry this momentum into the final 3 tough games of the season. Tennessee lost a close one against Kentucky, but cleaned up the rest of the season to earn a birth to the TaxSlayer.com Gator Bowl. There they were upset by unranked Michigan, but LDYo's first year in Tennessee was widely considered a success. Schedule Regular Season Post-season Personnel Key Personnel Position key Pre-Season Roster |defensive_players= |special_teams_players= }} Depth chart Individual Awards OT Fred Huber - All-SEC 3rd Team DE Rex Bauer - All-SEC 3rd Team, SEC Defensive Player of the Week - 9 DT Reggie Hedberg - All-SEC 1st Team OLB Trent Haynes - All-SEC 1st Team SS Darren Manning - All-SEC 2nd Team K Michael Cipa - All-SEC 3rd Team Coach LDYo - SEC Coach of the Year Recruiting High School Junior College Transfers Category:Tennessee Volunteers